The Wubb Club (DVD)
The Wubb Club is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! DVD that contains one episode from Season 1 and six episodes from Season 2. This DVD largely focuses on Wubb Club-centric episodes. Contents http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wubb_Club_(DVD)# hide#Summary #Episodes #Bonus Features #Trivia ##Errors Summary "The Wubb Club is where it is all about having fun! Join the gang in these 7 episodes as they meet a new friend, use their imaginations, and even make their own rock band. With Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy, there is always something new to do and learn in Wuzzleburg. And now your little one can be a part of The Wubb Club too!" Episodes *"The Wubb Club" *"Who's That Girl?" *"Wubbzy's Big Move" *"Meet the Wuzzles" Bonus Features *Coloring and Activity Sheets *Music Videos *Wubbzy Challenge *HIT Extras ** ToddWorld: It's OK Not To Win ** Rubbadubbers: Reg the Monster ** Pingu: Pingu and Pingu Go Camping Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet The quiz can be challenging and sometimes impossible to pass. The bonus episode can only be unlocked by getting every question correct and here are the answers that will help you get a chance to view the bonus episode via Fraggle Challenge. Questions * What color is Sprocket's food bowl? ** Answer: Yellow * Which Fraggle runs through the cave tunnel? ** Answer: Gobo * Which Fraggle is grabbed by Junior Gorg? ** Answer: Gobo * How many panes are in the front window of Doc's workshop? ** Answer: Four * What color is Sprocket's Dog License? ** Answer: Blue * What kind of model is sitting on the back counter in Doc's workshop? ** Answer: Ship * What name does Doc suggest for Sprocket's Dog Club? ** Answer: The Underdog Club * What object is in the middle of Doc's desk? ** Answer: Telephone * What construction equipment does Architect Doozer suggest Cotterpin Doozer should use? ** Answer: Fork Lift * What color is the hat of the Doozer who's riding on the back of the truck? ** Answer: Purple * What does Architect Doozer store under his table? ** Answer: Rolled up plans * What colors are Cotterpin Doozer's boots? ** Answer: White and Yellow * What is Gobo's Club doing right before Uncle Matt's Postcard is read aloud? ** Answer: Painting Pictures * What is on the front of Uncle Matt's Postcard? ** Answer: House * What were The Wubb Girlz putting on? ** Answer: Attack of the Dirty Sock Monster * What color is the door that leads Uncle Matt into the cave tunnels? ** Answer: Green * On what occasion did Pa Gorg give Ma Gorg a hanky? ** Answer: Wedding * What creature escapes out of the well when Pa Gorg reaches down into it? ** Answer: Bat * What color is Pa Gorg's fur? ** Answer: Purple * What does Pa Gorg use to try and snag the hankey? ** Answer: Fishing Line * What color is the drink on the table next to Doc? ** Answer: Pink * What is Uncle Matt holding in this scene? ** Answer: Flowers * Uncle Matt refers to Sprocket as "A Hairy..."? ** Answer: Monster * What does Uncle Matt purpose to make concerning Doc and Sprocket? ** Answer: Keen Observations * What class was Red going to attend after helping Cotterpin? ** Answer: Aerobics * What does Cotterpin need to finish before she and Red can leave? ** Answer: Bridge Survey * What is Cotterpin's accuser holding? ** Answer: Binoculars * What sound signifies that there's a Fraggle meeting in the Great Hall? ** Answer: Horn * How many 'short buttresses' will Cotterpin's bridge have? ** Answer: Four * What do the jurors say? ** Answer: Hizah Hizah * What are the jurors wearing? ** Answer: Hats * What is the judge in the mood for when the trial begins ** Answer: A Conviction * What color combination are the judge and all the trial officiers wearing? ** Answer: White Wigs and Black Robes * When Cotterpin arrives, she claims she's being what? ** Answer: Framed * What is NOT found in Gobo's private cave? ** Answer: A Shovel * How many rungs are visible on Gobo's ladder? ** Answer: Three * How many brooms are in Gobo's private cave? ** Answer: Two * What is Gobo doing right before Cotterpin calls to him? ** Answer: Reading a Book * What's number is posted on the building in Uncle Matt's adventure? ** Answer: 222 * Who did Uncle Matt first speak to? ** Answer: Doll * What is the man wearing who picks up the doll? ** Answer: Vest and Scarf * What does Uncle Matt fall into when he's tipped out of the chair? ** Answer: Wire Basket Trivia Errors *On the back of the DVD, "Quiet Wubbzy!" is spelled as "Quiet Wubbzy" (without the exclamation mark). *The re-release of the DVD was after they replaced Gullah Gullah Island, 64 Zoo Lane and Maggie and the Ferocious Beast with Mike the Knight, Franklin & Friends and Tickety Toc. *The DVD was going to be released on May 17, 2005, then it planned to be released on November 8, 2005, but was ultimately released on March 14, 2006 (1 year before). Category:DVD and VHS